


Манила меня Манила

by gallyanim



Series: Манила [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Circumnavigation, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Парусные корабли бороздят Индийский океан и даже немного дальше. [раннее новое время!ау]
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Series: Манила [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766377
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Манила меня Манила

**Author's Note:**

> всё, что не соответствует действительности, делает это абсолютно сознательно; всё, что соответствует, соответствует случайно; историческая реальность чисто как декорация для красоты, потому что мне нравится именно такая декорация; ткскзть кроссовер с книгой Ф.Броделя "Материальная цивилизация, экономика и капитализм" (лол); романтизация всего наименее романтичного от колониализма до двойной бухгалтерии; "ну и наконец, это просто красиво"(тм).

Если забраться достаточно высоко и посмотреть за горизонт туда, где восходит солнце, то всё за линией неба принадлежит португальской короне.

А если развернуться и посмотреть туда, где солнце заходит, то всё принадлежит испанской короне.

И когда ты стоишь ровно посередине холма и смотришь вверх, то наверное тогда не принадлежишь никому. 

_По Тордесильясскому договору, подтвержденному буллой папы римского, Испания и Португалия разделили между собой, и исключительно между собой, все воды мирового океана._

***

С тех пор, как здесь умер Магеллан, прошло больше ста зим, и вёсен, и лет, и осеней, и его смерть в каком-то роде вдохнула в малоизвестные на другом конце (хотя можно ли так говорить теперь, раз они живут на шаре и собственно тот самый давным-давно мёртвый Магеллан это и разузнал?) земли новую жизнь, о какой острова точно не мечтали и возможно вообще не особо-то ее хотели, но просто не потянули сопротивляться ее установлению. Уж слишком тягучей была здесь жизнь и до Магеллана, и даже после со всеми снующими по островам его последователями - какие там зимы, и вёсны, и лета, и осени, если каждый день абсолютно одинаково палит сверху мокрой жарой.

\- Поболтайся здесь с полгода, ещё узнаешь, что такое по-настоящему мокрое, - фыркает Джимин по правую сторону от Югёма. - Хотя тебя сейчас было бы неплохо под тот ливень сунуть.

Она зажимает нос ладонью, и все вокруг гогочут, будто от них самих не несёт точно так же спустя недели в море. Югём огрызается, что вот подросла бы хоть на пару пальцев - и уже не пришлось бы тыкаться носом ему в подмышку, но Джимин хоть бы хны. Югёму вообще часто кажется, что она абсолютная ведьма, иначе никак не объяснить, что к Джимин нисколько не применимо поверье про то, как женщина на корабле тянет за собой беды одну за другой. Сама просто беда и противная, вот и всё, чёрт бы подрал Бэмбэма за то, что он Югёма на один корабль с ней засунул.

Впрочем, поскольку болтаться тут, да и где бы то ни было, с полгода в югёмовы планы никак не входит, то с Джимин ему скоро придётся распрощаться, и от этого даже немного грустно. Югём уже привык расставаться - начиная с того полуистёршегося уже воспоминания о том, как у него на краю родной деревни разошлись дороги с Игёмом, и по уходу из Роттердама он на всякий случай навсегда простился с Джебомом, а потом в долгом-долгом переходе через Аравию почти успел забыть, что и Бэмбэм тоже рядом всего лишь до окончания песков. А сейчас вот очередь ведьмы Джимин, и Чонгука, и Криса, и всей остальной команды - смешно, что после перехода от Роттердама до Леванта у него в голове никого из команды не осталось, едва на берег сошёл, а сейчас сложнее выбрать того, кто умудрился запомниться меньше прочих.

И лучше, наверное, думать не о прошедшем всех мастей, а о о том, что будет. Как же там оно сложится, когда Югём (сильно раньше, чем через полгода) свалит из Манилы прочь.

Если они живут на шаре и доплыть до самого края невозможно, значит ли это, что в какой-то момент корабль может занести на круговом повороте и он свалится в окружающую их мир пустоту? И ведь даже черепаха не поймает и не подкинет обратно, раз черепахи нет. С чего бы черепахе быть такой дружелюбной, даже если бы она существовала, - другой вопрос, но на самом деле пускай в это Джебом зарывается, Югём не настолько хорошо читать обучен, и вообще - не настолько обучен.

В кармане зато есть огрызок корабельной тряпки, которой они протирали миски перед едой, и на нём, если вглядываться на солнечной стороне, вполне можно разобрать нацарапанные Джимин буквы чьего-то имени. Не менее грязный, чем сам Югём, огрызок должен ему помочь пристроиться на какое-нибудь судно до Индии или ажно в самую сторону восходящего солнца, а оттуда, глядишь, удастся как-нибудь пройти до Вест-Индии и рассыпанных вокруг неё островов.

И обратно, откуда начинал, и может быть, даже Джебом с дорогущими итальянскими стёклами на носу будет скрипеть пером по желтушным страницам. Графа расхода, графа прихода, графа божественная, и в ней ровный аккуратный кружок всегда. Джебом говорил - как хорошо, что из Индии вывезли не только перца и синего цвета, а ещё и вот такую красивую круглую цифру, которой проще всего обозначить, сколько из его прибылей заслужил бог.

Югём всегда отвечал - хочу в Индию. С Индией пока не складывается, но в общем если уж он спокойно протянет через острова, убившие самого сеньора Эрнана, то дальше можно надеяться на то, что увидит совсем весь мир и даже снег в Московии с самого Югёма размером?

\- Московия ближе к твоему Роттердаму в дюжину раз, чем чёртова Манила.  
\- Значит, я успею туда и потом, если начну издалека?

Джимин пожимает плечами: она была во всех местах, и восходящее солнце тоже видела, и как будто даже слонов в Сиам-Парагоне тоже, и вообще она ведьма, в которую вселился магелланов дух, иначе с чего годами они с Югёмом одинаковые, но она уже видела все повороты их круглого мира. Если б хоть Крис, который родился где-то на окраине (можно ли всё-таки так говорить? Джебома реально не хватало иногда) всей человеческой жизни, а то девчонка из тех же самых Соединенных Провинций, из которых уплыл и сам Югём.

В первый день на Филиппинах Югём обнимает Джимин на прощание, получает в ухо от неё, а от Чонгука - флягу для памяти, и засыпает где-то на улице, засунув под всё ещё ноющее ухо затертую суму со всеми заработанными в походе деньгами.

С утра оказывается, что солнце тут встаёт раньше, чем в Роттердаме, и ярче, чем в Аравии, а деньги по-прежнему при Югёме - не так уж и плохо для начала. Наверное, если бы увели, то он бы сговорился с самим собой, что деньги ерунда по сравнению с заветной камбузной тряпкой, чай не впервые бы обчистили - чего стоит один Бэмбэм, успешно лишивший Югёма половины его заработка за плавание до Леванта перед тем, как Югём схватил его за руку, а потом заставил в обмен на стянутое провести себя через пустыню. Но всё равно недурно, что и тряпка на месте, и деньги есть - хоть хлеба купит, вот только рынок найдёт.

Рынок находится быстро - оказывается, по местной жаре запахи разбегаются куда быстрее, чем даже в толкучем арабском Дамаске - а вот хлеба на нём нет, есть только рис на каждом углу, и он совсем другой, нежели тот, которым кормили испанцы на остановке в Гибралтаре и потом арабы в Леванте. И странному рису таки удаётся то, чего не могли ни порт, ни солнце, ни вплетение в испанский говор абсолютно неизведанных наречий - у Югёма кружится голова от удивления, насколько далеко его занесло, через многие-многие мили от Роттердама в город, которого ещё сто лет (зим, и вёсен, и осеней, которых тут не существует) вообще не было. Никто не знал, когда началась их деревня, и даже Джебом не знал, когда начался Роттердам, зато про Манилу точно известно, что она растянулась вглубь из порта в какой-то год между смертью Магеллана и прибытием сюда Югёма, и год даже выбит мраморными античными цифрами (так непохожими на те, что использовал Джебом для ровных строчек с доходами и расходами) на белом здании рядом с церковью.

Путь Югёма лежит в узкий проулок мимо той же самой церкви; проходя мимо, он быстро перекрещивается, сам того не замечая, точно так же, как сотню раз на дню в Роттердаме. Хлеба нет, и рис совсем другой, а церковь - церковь вполне себе такая же, и тонзура на голове у выходящего оттуда монаха (то есть, и монастырь тут имеется?) блестит так же, как у его соратников в Соединенных Провинциях.

Дома другие - точнее, чем ближе к церкви, тем больше они похожи на уже виданные, а как пройдёшь подальше, так материал уже не тот и строят иначе. Центральные, впрочем, Югём тоже видел не в Роттердаме, а на остановке в Кадисе, где они набирали провизии и пресной воды, а капитан сбагрил испанцам кучу фальшивых голландских монет, и ничего смешнее вся команда в жизни не слышала - война за право быть своими собственными Соединенными Провинциями закончилась слишком мало времени назад, даже Манила старше гордой нидерландской независимости. Так что обмануть испанцев всё ещё считалось отличной затеей, даром что их язык по-прежнему обязательно знали даже такие, как Югём. Не зря, кажется: Джимин велела на испанском и изъясняться, когда придёт по адресу с тряпки.

\- Как будто ты первый в кругосветку собрался, - сказала она Югёму в первый же день их плавания через Индийское море. - А вот если не зайдешь к Пак Джинёну, то может быть будешь и последний.

\- Он хозяин всех кораблей на той половине шара, что ли? - ухмыльнулся Югём, и Джимин щёлкнула его по лбу:

\- Заруби себе на своём кривом носу, что ни один хозяин кораблей не потягается по силе с чернильным племенем.

Чёрт знает почему, но из-за тех слов Джимин Югёму до сих пор представляется, что по указанному адресу обнаружится примерно Марко Поло с гравюрной обложки книги, которую вслух читал Джебом по вечерам - бородатый, в берете и с сердито поджатыми губами. Даром, что помощник капитана сразу же развеял все заблуждения своей историей о проходе через Геркулесовы столпы в разгар военных действий. Пак Джинён никуда никогда со своих Филиппин не ездил, в отличие от гравюрного Марко Поло, даже на соседнем острове вроде как не бывал, и книг не писал тоже, зато рисовал любую карту на какой закажешь маршрут - ну и документы по нужным портам, если хорошо упросить.

\- Ободрал догола, - жаловался на чернильного Джинёна помощник капитана половину югёмовой смены, - но от самой Манилы вокруг Доброй Надежды прошли, и Мавританию зацепили, и на столпах даже англичане не придрались. Вот крест даю, пройдёте по Индийскому морю до самой Тордесильясской линии и лучше не найти, чтоб всё выправил…

Почему-то Югёму кажется, что эдакий умелец, что любого догола разденет за свои рисульки, аж до самой Тордесильясской линии лучшие, должен жить и торговать в красивом доме, похожем на кадисские - чтобы с мрамором, вазами из бивней, золотом на входе и хвостами непонятных местных птиц над дверьми, а оказывается, что у дома того самого Джинёна дверь ещё более неказистая, чем в Джебомову лавку, и этаж всего один, а даже у них в Роттердаме было два, и вообще никаких отличий от всех соломенных крыш вдоль мелкой улицы. Югём даже пересчитывает дома от последнего поворота несколько раз - ну да, правильно, четвёртый и должен быть, и тут даже подписано на окне то же имя, что начеркала Джимин на тряпке. Пак Джинён, письменных и топографических (Югём прочитывает с третьего раза) дел мастер.

Церковь смутно белеет сквозь наступившие сумерки где-то не так уж и далеко, и Югём слышит глухой удар в колокол - уже, стало быть, время вечерней службы, долго же он плутал в своих поисках. Кажется, что вроде только что проснулся, но на самом деле, если попытаться сосчитать все тупики хаотичной спутанной Манилы, куда Югёма заносит по дороге из портового рынка до нужного ему поворота, то день выходит довольно длинным. И пожалуй даже было бы неплохо сейчас ещё какого-нибудь риса, даже необязательно необычного, а ещё горло промочить, а ещё ладно уж, права была Джимин, что ему бы помыться…

Югём так и не толкает нужную дверь, дверь скрипуче раскрывается сама (на мессу кто-то выходит, никак?), и из-за нее показывается ухо. К уху прилагается круглое молодое лицо кого-то, кто воображаемому Пак Джинёну, мастеру топографических работ, годится скорее в сыновья или ученики.

— Здесь не ночлежка, - сухо говорит парень. Красивый, думает Югём. Противный и красивый. — Ну, чего стоишь, дылда, я тебя не жду.

— Так и иди куда шёл, - мигом огрызается Югём. - Мне нужен господин Пак.

Противный и красивый то ли сын, то ли ученик великого мастера аккуратно закрывает дверь, встаёт перед ней, скрестив руки, и с противной (в общем даже не особо красивой) усмешкой разглядывает Югёма. Югём действительно выше парня - на полголовы где-то, а может, и чуть больше. И заметно грязнее, чего уж там, может быть, и хорошо, что он пока так и не встретил самого господина Пака.

— Я господин Пак, - говорит противный и красивый парень. - И я никуда не иду, это ты топчешься у меня на входе. Дылда.

***

Столько денег, во сколько Джинён оценивает обратный Магеллану путь по кругу, Югём не видел даже в Джебомовых расчётах, и уж точно у него нет столько. Даже если бы он сохранил всё, что получил за первый переход, даже если бы ограбил Бэмбэма сам, а не наоборот - ему бы не хватило, и сначала Югёму кажется, что здесь, где граница острова вплотную примыкает к Тордесильясской линии, просто другой испанский язык, и отчасти он даже прав: у Джинёна действительно иной выговор, не такой, как в Провинциях (но там, понятное дело, беспрестанно вмешиваются нидерландские словечки, и сам Югём грешен тоже), не такой, как в Кадисе. Он какой-то собственный, именно манильский, и Югём невольно задумывается, когда и как Джинён вообще оказался здесь, если якобы никогда не покидал даже именно этот остров, не то что весь архипелаг. Родился тут, выходит? Младше самого молодого города, что Югёму известен? 

Не так уж и удивительно, если разобраться, учитывая, как сильно настоящий господин Пак Джинён отличается от того, какого Югём сочинил в голове. У настоящего нет ни бороды, ни берета, и на гравюрного Марко Поло он ничем не похож, разве что губы жмёт на такой же сердитый манер. Противный и красивый господин Пак Джинён очень быстро теряет господина и теряет Пака, потому что не в югёмовых правилах лебезить перед кем-то, кто сразу же начинает чихвостить его самого, притом не являясь даже его капитаном. Капитан, к тому же, сразу начал звать Югёма Югёмом, а не провёл всю первую неделю, выдумывая вариации от слова дылда.

Столько обидных слов, оказывается, есть про рост; наверное, даже Бэмбэм знает меньше, несмотря на все его двунадесять языков в голове.

В первую встречу Джинён даже не дослушивает Югёма до конца, просто уходит на середине фразы с ворчливым “Ну и несёт от тебя, верзила” да захлопывает дверь, и всё, что Югёму остаётся на тот момент - плюнуть со злобы прямо на дверную рукоятку, а на следующий день отдать три драгоценных монетки за право отмыться при церкви. Лохань с водой для мытья стоит денег, и рис стоит денег, и это ещё Югёму повезло, что какие-то испанские монеты имеются, а то любые другие у доброго священника не в ходу.

Джинёну вот нравятся всякие: Соединённых Провинций даже больше, чем отпечатанные метрополией, потому что роттердамские, дескать, до его рук почти и не доходят. Амстердам бывает чаще.

— Почему никто не сказал, что великий господин Пак попросту меняла и ростовщик, - возмущается Югём, когда Джинён предлагает перекупить у него кругляшок идеального колониального серебра за все дожившие до Манилы югёмовы деньги из Соединённых Провинций. Джинён смеётся, закрывая лицо руками, как делала Джимин, если ей казалось, что кто-то из друзей-мореходов слишком давно не пытался счистить рабочую грязь. Сначала Югём обижается, что невозможно же столько мыться - и так на Филиппинах не выжить, если хоть раз в день себя водой не окатишь. Потом запоминает, что у Джинёна жест не про запах, а просто привычка. Как у Джебома приваживать к порогу лавки всех окрестных мяукалок, только безобиднее для Югёма. Ну, вроде бы безобиднее? Насколько для него вообще привычки Джинёна безобидными могут быть в принципе.

— Я ничего не ращу, - говорит Джинён. - Деньги не могут вырасти от того, где они окажутся, они не рис. Ты можешь купить у меня другие деньги за свои деньги, так же как и карту.

Он ужасно, невообразимо скучный в своих болтливых речах, если честно. Скучнее, чем хоровое нытье Джебома с Марком из шёлковой лавки напротив про налоги.

— Ладно, карту не можешь.

И противный, если до сих пор было непонятно. И Югёму даже особо некуда пойти пожаловаться. В Роттердаме можно было жаловаться на Джебома всей их улице, и соседней тоже, все знали Югёма и Югём точно так же знал всех, но Роттердам нисколько не Манила. Роттердам был его городом и продолжал быть его городом, Югём считал бы его своим даже спустя тридцать лет шатаний по миру. Он с самого начала знал, что из Роттердама рано или поздно уйдёт, но дураку понятно, что совсем по-разному будешь уходить из своего города и из того, где просто случайно оказался, разматывая личную сказку странствий.

Джимин говорила про задержаться на полгода, но у Югёма нет желания просидеть здесь даже вдвое меньше. И так будто бы затягивается пребывание - проходит первая неделя, и за ней вторая, и он исправно пытается с миссионерской помощью заработать хотя бы на бумагу, что даст право дойти до Дэдзиме и сменить там судно. Джинён прекращает нарочито забывать его имя. Югём впервые мысленно называет чулан с окном под крышей своей комнатой. Слишком долго для перевалочного пункта из Индийского моря, где свободно снуют испанские корабли, в грандиозный Тихий океан сеньора Эрнана, что теперь отдан на откуп португальскому флагу. Слишком мало, чтобы перезнакомиться со всем портом.

Ровно столько, сколько надо, чтобы упасть безжалостно и безнадежно в письменных, а также топографических дел мастера Пак Джинёна, противного и красивого.

Гравюрным Марко Поло дело никогда не ограничивалось - Джебом читал ещё безликие романы с цветами на обложках, в которых все постоянно влюблялись с первого взгляда, спасали своих возлюбленных и задыхались от любви. Югём презрительно щурился и спрашивал, когда они уже будут читать что-нибудь интересное, а Джебом бубнил, что именно так всё и бывает. Ёндже, вечно голодный певчий из их тамошней церкви, иногда приходил послушать (и поесть вечернего пирога), и они с Югёмом громким шепотом обсуждали, как же старикам нравится верить во всякую сердечную чепуху.

Старик Джебом на четыре года старше Югёма; Джинён старше на три, и выходит, что старые они, а чепуха настигает молодого Югёма, у которого ещё вся жизнь впереди и нет никаких планов на превращение той самой жизни в роман. С другой стороны, Югём задыхается только от жары и уж точно не влюбляется с первого взгляда. С третьего, совсем иное дело.

Отмытого и причесанного Югёма Джинён соглашается дослушать до конца - ну, после того, как закончатся все на самом деле платежеспособные заказчики, и как-то выходит, что Югём так и торчит весь день у обмазанных глиной стен джинёнова дома.

— Здесь всё ещё не ночлежка, - говорит Джинён, когда вылезает оттуда вечером, и смеётся. Югём тупо смотрит на морщинки вокруг его глаз и внезапно не помнит, что хотел попросить, и не слышит, что Джинён его спрашивает, пока тот довольно грубо не пинает Югёма в ногу носком полотняной туфли.

— ...ты ещё и глухой? Есть будешь, говорю?

— Не ночлежка же, - гадко передразнивает его Югём, растягивая слова. Джинён больно бьёт ещё и по плечу, а потом на Югёма рушится первая нудная тирада (не последняя, увы) про важность точных значений каждого слова, особенно когда им случилось говорить на одном языке. Хорошо, что к тираде по крайней мере прилагается душевная такая миска риса со сладкой оранжевой подливкой.

— Повезло, что сегодня не воскресенье, - задумчиво хмыкает Джинён, когда Югём опустошает миску полностью.  
— А то что?  
— А то не хочу ещё на тебя свою курицу тратить.

Противный, красивый и непонятный - Джинён миллион раз повторяет, что не ночлежка, что Югём ему и заказ-то оплатить не может, но всё равно оставляет у себя, когда узнаёт, что Югём спит на улице, как будто невзначай роняет мимоходом, что господин миссионер неплохо платит поденщикам, а в воскресенье действительно отламывает половину варёной курицы. Над планами Югёма он обычно посмеивается ужасно обидно и рассказывает, сколько к нему за всё время приходило глупых-преглупых моряков, что верили, будто в Вест-Индии дома строят из золота, а находили там всё то же самое, что уже видели на Филиппинах или в Малакке.

— Ты даже не был там, - упрямо спорит Югём и сам не знает, зачем спорит, если Вест-Индия ему вовсе не конечная цель, а золото не цель в принципе. Джинён кивает согласно - не был, да, и не буду никогда.

— Может быть, ты расскажешь мне когда-нибудь, когда тебе там свезёт одному из сотен, ты станешь вице-королём и вернёшься сюда с собственным флотом.

Югёму сложно представить, каково провести здесь всю жизнь. Ладно, он из тех, кому трудно родиться, жить и умереть на одном месте где бы то ни было, но с Манилой как-то особенно тяжко и непонятно выходит. Джинён расспрашивает его про Роттердам, про путешествие до Филиппин, и Югём каждый раз не может остановиться болтать, вспоминая новое (самое важное, конечно). Мир большой и круглый, мир странный, и если посмотреть на него целиком, то может быть Роттердам тоже полюбится больше. Там сейчас должна быть осень, прохладная и серая, несравнимая с истошной филиппинской жарой. Как объяснить осень человеку, который видел всю жизнь только смену палящей жары на жару с ливнем и наоборот?

Было бы хорошо, если бы удалось просто посмотреть на Роттердам вместе, показать Джинёну городские ворота, ратушу, лавки, книгу с гравюрным Марко Поло на обложке. Югёму впервые за все его не такие уж долгие годы на земном шаре хочется уйти из города не одному. Он привык прощаться, но почему-то нигде и никогда, ни в одном романе, никто не предупреждал, что прощаться с противными красивыми людьми совсем иное дело, чем с кем угодно другим.

Оказаться на противоположной стороне круга, потому что тебе категорически не сидится на месте, и упасть там в человека, который со своего места слезать не хочет ни за какие блага - вот ведь глупая история, даже в роман не впишешь. Будь они романом, Джинёна хотел бы казнить сам испанский король, а Югём всех обхитрил бы и спас его, но к сожалению испанский король плевать хотел на всё происходящее здесь ровно до тех пор, пока отсюда выходят корабли, груженые для него серебром и пряностями.

— Говорят, что есть такие гигантские рыбы, которые движутся всю жизнь.

Джинён занят расчерчиванием большого сверкающего белизной листа бумаги под план Манилы - заказ от городских властей, так что и бумага первосортная, из самого Китая. У Югёма дела попроще, всего лишь отчистить большой чан, в котором ежедневно варится рис для них обоих. За таким занятием можно и поболтать, тем более сейчас, когда Джинён уже не говорит больше - уймись, дылда носатая, а вместо этого внезапно подкрадывается сзади и бьёт по плечу. Или пинает в бок. Или ещё что-нибудь, из-за чего они почти каждый день дерутся - очень глупо, очень хорошо, Югём так по-детски свободно не дрался даже с братом уже лет с десяти.

Великий мастер топографических дел, которого в равной степени уважают все пираты мирового океана и законнейшие представители испанской короны. Югём будет скучать.

— Эти рыбы плывут всю жизнь, без остановки, потому что когда останавливаются, то умирают. И умирают только тогда, когда останавливаются.

— А у людей с нижней стороны шара пёсьи головы, - фыркает Джинён. - И ты, конечно, мечтаешь увидеть всё, про что слышал в сказках из метрополии.

— Я мечтаю быть этой рыбой, - задумчиво говорит Югём и вытирает закатанным рукавом раскрасневшуюся щёку. - Если всё время движешься, то ты как бы нигде? И ничему не принадлежишь, и никто тебе не хозяин.

Джинён молча пожимает плечами - мол, верь во что хочешь, мне всё равно, тут бы не пропустить на плане ни один из одинаковых кособоких домиков на пыльных улицах. Югём дочищает всю джинёнову нехитрую посуду и выходит наружу. Небо над Манилой совершенно чёрное, очень высокое, нисколько не похожее на роттердамское, где можно пересчитать все звёзды даже без специальных труб, что приходятся родственницами джебомовым стёклам на носу. Со звёздами привычнее и краше, конечно, но всё равно сейчас Манила кажется не такой уж и дурной. Чужая она по-прежнему, да, но таки бывают припасены у неё хорошие моменты для Югёма.

— Чтобы у тебя не было хозяев, необязательно быть нигде. - Дверь отворяется, и Джинён встаёт рядом с Югёмом, засунув испачканные тушью руки в карманы широких серых штанин. - Достаточно быть ровно на границе владений тех хозяев. Почему-то никто никогда не замечает того, что находится посередине.

— Я не верю в людей с пёсьими головами, - немного обиженно заявляет Югём довольно-таки невпопад. Джинён запрокидывает голову и хохочет прямо в чёрное небо, даже не прикрывая рот рукой. У него ужасно белые зубы, невидимые от смеха глаза, и Югёму хочется его обнять, превращая просто хороший момент в Маниле в лучший. Или худший, тут не угадаешь.

На самом деле все хорошие моменты здесь - про Джинёна, потому что вся Манила для Югёма про Джинёна. Он её навсегда так и запомнит, как город, где с ним случился Джинён, а тот наверное забудет Югёма на следующий же день, как Югём выйдет в море.

— Я сделаю тебе все карты и все бумажки на любые перемещения по миру, - говорит Джинён, не глядя на него. - Просто так. Заплатишь, когда вернёшься.  
— А если не вернусь? - Югём спрашивает примерно с тем же упрямством, с каким спорит про богатства Вест-Индии. Джинён вытягивает руки вверх и тянется к небу, словно пытаясь потрогать тусклую луну далеко-далеко над ними. Холстяная рубашка чуть-чуть задирается, обнажая смуглый живот, и Югёму отчаянно хочется обнять.  
— А ты вернись.

***

Если разобрать на части самую идею Тордесильясских линий, то она по-хорошему выглядит от и до мёртвой, но нет ничего живее закостенелых традиций, не несущих никакой настоящей сути в себе. Уже давно не было на свете тех королей и их придворных мореплавателей, которые мечтали дойти к одному краю земли из Лиссабона, а к другому - из Севилье. Уже даже честнейшие католики перестали верить в то, что булла из Рима может иметь некий вес на водах мировых океанов. Море стало свободнее и доступнее, в каждый его угол норовили заглянуть наглые англичане и новоиспеченные первопроходцы из гордых своей самостоятельностью Соединённых Провинций. Мадрид и Лиссабон медленно, неповоротливо увядали, отчаянно пытаясь держать контроль над тем, где у них его на самом деле никогда не было. Прытким китайским джонкам забыли поведать о том, что через Тордесильясские линии нельзя переходить без особых позволений, и редкие корабли с островов Восходящего Солнца уж точно не стали бы обременять себя вниманием к решениям, принятым на другом конце старого света.

И всё равно у тех, кто приходил с той стороны, не исключая и вездесущих арабов, длиннющей занозой в голове продолжает сидеть необходимость иметь при себе кипу бессмысленных письмен с жирными печатями при пересечении воображаемых линий и пересменках в каждом порту. Местные не выходят с Дэдзимы без позволений своего императора - и тут всё ясно, но почему югёмовы земляки, растерявшие давным-давно малейшее уважение к испанской короне на берегу, продолжают веровать в её могущество за множество морских миль от Пиренейского полуострова - никто не знает. Договор живёт своей былой помпезностью, в основном на радость таким, как Джинён, чернильным умельцам, что умеют создать нужные печати в той или иной степени весомости. 

Суеверный ужас перед невидимой границей сродни дурацкой идее, что на Филиппины не попадают дважды: здесь умер Магеллан, не завершив своего путешествия, и кажется, что в кругосветное плавание отсюда уходят раз и навсегда, так же как и он. Джинён все измышления подобного рода зовёт сказками из метрополии.

— Соединённые Провинции не часть твоей метрополии еще с тех пор, как мой дед был молод, - говорит Югём. Джинён только хмыкает в ответ: ему отсюда всё едино. Один его испанский дед пришёл на Филиппины испанским кораблём вместе с не менее испанской женой, второй португальский - поболтался по городам и весям примерно как Югём и привёл с собой пугливую арабскую даму, с которой так и не венчался, потому что забыл. Наверное, понятно, с чего Джинён рассуждает, что метрополия - весь старый свет сразу, чохом, от английских скал до полей, где немецкие рыцари скалят зубы на бородатую Московию.  
— Испания давит, а ты думаешь, ваши лучше? Я им такой же чужой.

Джинён много говорит с самого первого дня (тогда ругался в основном), но в самом начале он не говорит о себе ничего, а чем дальше, тем больше вплетает в болтовню какую-нибудь незамысловатую, но очень важную для Югёма ерунду про самого себя. У него нет родителей, зато есть две сестры в одной из ближних деревень, и их семьи растят банановую траву - трава с Югёма ростом, если верить Джинёну.

— Даже трава выше тебя, - гогочет Югём и с визгом уворачивается от пустой тяжёлой чернильницы. Он поднимает её и ставит на стол вместо того, чтобы отдать Джинёну в руки. Глупости, конечно, но если даже мимолётно провести пальцами Джинёну по руке, опять захочется держать и не отпускать и увести с собой. Это как неотступное желание обнять и коснуться губами морщинок вокруг смеющихся глаз. Югёму не страшно, что Джинён его толкнёт - куда страшнее, что он этого не сделает, и как тогда уходить из Манилы, если она будет городом, где можно обнимать Джинёна.

Югём мог бы остаться в Маниле навсегда. Навсегда - это ужасно долго, самый тот срок, который хочется пробыть вместе. Навсегда - это ровно столько, сколько он не готов быть нигде в одном постоянном месте. Наверное, Югём слишком сделался той мифологической рыбой, и рыбы всю жизнь плывут одни, потому что нельзя стать не_одному, если не остановишься, не задержишься и не возьмёшь кого-то за руку.

Удивительно, что если бы Югём не был таким и не хотел пройти по всему миру, где можно - морем, где нельзя - ногами, то он бы никогда и не встретил Джинёна, который хочет никогда не покидать Манилы даже на короткий срок. Удивительно, что он пришёл к этой двери в надежде, что немедленно сможет найти способ покинуть острова, а в итоге немного боится того момента, когда Джинён скажет - готово, уходи.

Только вернись.

— Всюду можно возвращаться столько раз, сколько ты сам захочешь, - Джинён срывает травинку (обычную, тоненькую, не похожую на загадочные бананы ростом с Югёма). Они вдвоём сидят на холме между Манилой и загородной резиденцией господина генерал-губернатора, которому Джинён сегодня сдавал планы. По такому случаю Джинён одет в ужасно жаркий костюм - Югём и не знал до нынешнего дня, что у Джинёна есть правильное испанское одеяние с манжетами и чулками. Сидеть на траве в столь расфрантованных штанах, конечно, не лучшая затея, но Джинёну как всегда всё равно. Насколько ему постоянно хочется отмыть и выбрить и остричь по-столичному самого себя, а заодно и Югёма, настолько же он до крайности небрежен по отношению к одежде. Хорошо хоть на Югёма не вешает обязанность эту самую одежду чистить; за Джебомом вот водился грешок считать спасение изгвазданных одёжек (ох уж вся та кошачья шерсть) одной из частей югёмовой платы за постой в его доме.

— Есть один китаец, - Джинён ложится на траву и закрывает себе глаза от солнца платком, который до того спокойно торчит из кармашка камзола. - Торгует перцем в основном, и ещё чаем. Я как-то болел, он меня отпаивал их оздоровительным пойлом.

Джинён молчит немного, пока Югём борется с глупым желанием пригладить его встопорщившуюся лохматую чёлку. Чёлка побеждает в неравном бою; Джинён не то что не пытается отдернуться - даже не шипит от неожиданности, просто улыбается, когда Югём пропускает мягкие пряди между пальцами. Волосы вряд ли лежат потом аккуратнее, но так ли оно важно.

— Даже помогло. Ну, неважно, в общем Ван Цзяэр всегда возвращается. И все купцы возвращаются. Но просто Ван Цзяэр через каждые три полнолуния обязательно приходит.

— Я не торгую, - Югём забывает, что Джинён на него не смотрит и вообще никуда сейчас не смотрит, и пожимает плечами. - А он приходит торговать.

— Ко мне ещё. - У Джинёна вырывается короткий и как будто даже застенчивый (так несвойственно ему, Югём уже знает) смешок. - Тебе бы он понравился, тоже с придурью.

Одно полнолуние уже точно было, значит ещё самое большее на два задержаться - и он сможет посмотреть на загадочного китайца Ван Цзяэра с перцем, чаем и удивительным умением смущать противного Джинёна, даже не присутствуя с ним рядом.

Выходит почти половина того полугода, про который говорила Джимин, а Югём думал - да что тут делать столько времени.

Югём рассказывает про Джебома: раньше, конечно, случалось упоминать, поди забудь о таком, но сейчас особенно лезет в ум. Потому что он бы тоже понравился Джинёну, наверняка. Югём рассказывает, как Джебом постоянно пытался заставить звать его “господин Им” и категорически не преуспевал даже с Ёндже; как Джебом читал вслух книги (и Джинён, обдирающий всех заказчиков направо и налево именно ради возможность выписать лишнюю книгу из метрополии, завистливо цокает травинкой); как Югём оставался без ужина почти каждую вторую среду, потому что Джебом не мог не раздать всю рыбу по визгливым роттердамским котам. А где Джебом - там и Марк, и Ёндже, и пузатый городской голова, а ещё все соседки, что заходили к Джебома за кружевами, и в итоге Югём скучает (кто бы мог подумать) по Бэмбэму. Роттердам будет на месте всегда, и коли будет Роттердам - будет и Джебом, и все улицы с разноцветными домами останутся, и там разве что пузатый бургомистр сменится бородатым. Найти Бэмбэма ещё раз среди всех дорог мира, вестимо, головоломка посложнее.

— Ты вернёшься туда, - не терпящим возражений тоном говорит Джинён, и на сей раз Югёму не хочется спорить просто ради спора. - Даже у тебя есть дом.

Югём вздрагивает, когда чувствует на упирающейся во влажную от душной жары траву руке мягкое прикосновение ладони Джинёна. Джинён легонько сжимает его руку и не убирает свою - долго-долго, целые минуты.

— Вернись ко мне тоже.

Захоти вернуться.

Очень сложно вот так взять, да и сказать в ответ, что он хочет вернуться ещё с самого того момента, как Джинён его оставил у себя ночевать, ещё когда не знал, сколько тут просидит в ожидании, ещё не знал, когда уйдёт - и уже хотел вернуться. Югём просто отмахивается - мол, не помереть бы ещё в дороге, а то ещё неизвестно, куда кривая выведет. Не то что он раньше никогда не думал о том, чем могут быть чреваты штормы или болезни корабельные, да или даже просто люди на неизведанных берегах. Мифологические рыбы умирают тогда, когда останавливаются, но это не значит, что их нельзя убить.

Умирать одному не так уж приятно, но по крайней мере не шибко страшно. Умереть и никогда не вернуться из-за этого к Джинёну в разы страшнее, оказывается. Ну, значит, думает Югём, нарочно отводя взгляд в небо и толкая идущего рядом Джинёна плечом, значит, надо не помирать, единственный выход.

В плавании конечно пили - много, и разного, что получалось добыть, то и пили. Пили, чтобы не болеть, чтобы согреться (на Филиппинах хочется смеяться в голос, вспоминая о желании хоть как-то согреться), чтобы упасть в сон побыстрее. Пили, чтобы забыть - обычно у тех, кто шёл в море, такого бывало предостаточно, и Югём скорее казался белой вороной своим отсутствием подобного багажа. Может быть, поэтому его не то что особо тянуло выпить здесь - если было что и было с кем, он пил много и весело, а если не было, то не вспоминал. Джинён периодами разливал какую-то сладкую дрянь за едой, но того хватало просто горло промочить, о захмелеть и речи не шло.

То, что Джинён покупает сейчас в трактире у городской стены по дороге домой, не похоже на тот напиток. Югём чуть закашливается с непривычки, резко осушает до дна и с интересом разглядывает овальную плоскую бутыль перед тем, как налить себе ещё.

— Шнапс? - с очевидной наивностью тыкает он пальцем в небо. На шнапс оно похоже разве что запахом, и то отдалённо, а так просто незнакомая обжигающая жидкость тёмного цвета. Ничего, на самом деле, скорее нравится.

— Ром, - вздыхает Джинён. - Хороший, каждый день такой пить не станешь.

Повод для хорошего рома вроде бы целиком и полностью очевидный - Джинён слишком долго корпел над тем планом города, чтобы никак день не выделить, и всё равно у Югёма никак не выходит отделаться от мысли, что оно чем-то связано и с ними двумя. С полубезнадёжным “вернись” и случайными прикосновениями - волосы, плечи, ладони, Джинён закидывает на него ноги где-то между второй и третьей плошкой и недовольно ими дёргает, если Югём пытается пошевелиться, чтобы самому удобнее расположиться на полу.

Ничего не происходит. Ничего, что могло бы заставить Югёма сбежать из Манилы немедленно - или уже не сбежать никогда. Они просто очень много разговаривают, Джинён много-много смеётся, Югём - поменьше. Ногами таки удаётся расплестись, но только ради того, чтобы Джинён сел сбоку рядом, запрокинув голову Югёму на плечо, и продолжал нести какую-то околесицу про середину мира. Югём бы слушал бесконечно.

Бутыль достаточно велика, чтобы смотреть Джинёну на макушку и глупо дуть на неё и мечтать про поцеловать, но не быть готовым это сделать. И вместе с ним бутыль достаточно мала, чтобы ничего внутри Югёма не саднило мерзкой занозой осознания, что ведь наверняка заказ от городских властей был примерно единственным большим делом, которое отделяло Джинёна от выполнения обещания ему. Он же правда сделает, правда у Югёма наконец-то будут все карты, все штампы и бумаги - уходи в любую сторону, куда пожелаешь, только в общем направлении держись нужного курса.

И немного жалко становится, что Джинён такой отличный мастер своих топографических дел и всё исполняет чересчур быстро.

Раньше казалось, что Югём уже прошёл огромную часть своего пути, который по всем правилам должен бы замкнуться в Роттердаме, раз там начался. Раньше казалось, что он всю жизнь будет мифологической рыбой, которой нужно только море. Сейчас, когда Югём вяло переругивается с Джинёном вполголоса про Вест-Индию, которой не знает никто из них, он думает - нет, не будет, уже не рыба, и дорога его только начинается, потому что на самом деле надо повернуть через весь мир и вернуться сюда закрывать свой круг. В противную и красивую, как Джинён, Манилу.

***

Все порты безумны и безумны по-разному, ибо каждый порт отражает свой город с десятикратной, если не стократной, остротой, вбирая любую мельчайшую особенность и делая ее во много раз объёмнее и выпуклее. И тем не менее, у бережливо бряцающего деньгами Роттердама, ленивого Кадиса и яркого пряного Дамаска всё равно ужасно одинаковое портовое сумасшествие, под эгидой которого снаряжаются корабли по всему миру. Возможно, Джинён чем-то прав, когда говорит, что все старые-престарые страны на крошечном клочке земли, что именуется Европой, есть одинаковые метрополии перед лицом сонма своих колоний, что пытаются как-то выживать на задворках мира. Возможно, когда смотришь издалека, то всё сливается в единую материю из авантюризма и жадности.

Но порт Манилы, жаркой, пыльной, грязной и примечательной только своим соседством с водяной границей мира Манилы, ничуть не менее безумный, чем любой из виданных Югёмом. Если бы Ван Цзяэр мог рассказать ему про пристанища кораблей в Китае, то и он бы наверняка рассказал многое, что вполне получится предугадать самому.

В Китае тоже должен быть солёный ветряный воздух, который пахнет открытой водой. В Роттердаме было так и в Маниле так же. Таким воздухом легче дышится, потому что он напоминает о том, что мир здесь не заканчивается, внутри городской стены. Югём смотрит на пришвартованные корабли и думает, что один из них совсем скоро может быть его.

Каждый вечер, когда он возвращается со своих подённых трудов, на пальме в начале улицы с домом Джинёна сидит чумазая девчонка и кивает Югёму, а он кивает в ответ. Один раз она спрашивает Югёма, откуда он пришёл сюда, и когда он называет Роттердам, девчонка задумчиво водит пальцем по небу, словно пытаясь отыскать нужное направление. Югём машет рукой в сторону нужного берега и долго описывает свой путь через Аравию и Средиземноморье.

— Я убегу туда же, - сообщает девчонка с категорической решительностью. Наверное, из таких и вырастают ведьмы навроде Джимин. Югёму она немножко напоминает самого себя тоже, и он вдруг с удивлением понимает, что незаметно стал взрослым достаточно, чтобы находить похожее на себя в детях.

Достаточно, чтобы захотеть остановиться навсегда - нет, не стал. Видимо, Югём тоже весь под стать своей стране - безрассудный и жадный, твёрдо верящий, что не помрёт по дороге и обязательно вернётся, и у него может в жизни быть и море, которого хотел изначально, и Джинён, который стал так нужен сейчас. Когда-нибудь будет.

Югём не спрашивает, сколько Джинён сделал или сколько осталось, и Джинён не говорит сам. Он не разговаривает про карты вообще, даже не отвечает, когда Югём пытается узнать, неужели правда Джинёну никогда не хотелось увидеть своим собственным взглядом хотя бы один город из тех, что он отмечает разноцветными точками на бумагах и холстах. 

Другие люди выйдут в море и будут вспоминать Джинёна каждый раз, глядя на схемы мира у себя в руках, а Джинён всегда будет только здесь и будет продолжать вершить чудеса, точнейше перенося расположение земли и воды на бумагу, никогда не видев той воды самостоятельно. Югём никогда не сможет понять, как Джинёну это удаётся, а Джинён не сможет понять, чего ищут такие, как Югём, в неизведанных краях. Такие разные они, честно говоря, но если задуматься, то не мечтай Югём о вечном движении через солёную синюю воду, а Джинён - о том, чтобы ни на что не менять своё филиппинское солнце, то и не встретились бы никогда. Хорошо, что они такие.

Кожаная обложка (дорогущая небось тоже) с аккуратно сшитыми бумагами ложится на дощатый пол рядом с Югёмом ещё до того, как в Манилу снова возвращается Ван Цзяэр. Три полнолуния - это очень долго, оказывается, и притом очень мало. Сейчас Югём привычными движениями отчищает чан от риса, а завтра его может уже не быть в Маниле вовсе.

— Не буду спрашивать, почему тебе вообще обязательно уходить, - говорит Джинён, когда Югём берёт обложку в руки и смотрит на первый же документ, что обещает лёгкую и безопасную дорогу до Дэдзимы. - По тем же причинам, по которым мне важно оставаться здесь, правильно?

Может быть, Джинён понимает намного больше, чем Югём, и намного больше, чем произносит вслух, и именно поэтому с самого начала говорит только “вернись”, но ни разу не говорит “останься”.

— Спрошу только, чего бы тебе не зайти на любой первый попавшийся корабль. - Карта с тёмными водами и охряной землёй разворачивается перед ними обоими, и там крупной витой надписью сразу бросается в глаза Роттердам. Джинён рассуждает, что Югём не капитан какой (пока что, по крайней мере) и ему не направлять корабль самому и в общем давным-давно мог бы просто уйти, куда получится, так же, как пришёл сюда. Кругом прав, как обычно, только кивнуть да согласиться, и раньше Югём бы наверное растерялся и сказал - да просто Джимин застращала, ведьма окаянная. Сейчас он знает, что ему совсем необязательно быть капитаном, чтобы не полагаться на чужой выбор курса.  
— Потому что мне надо к тебе вернуться, непонятно разве?

И Джинён наклоняется (вот так выходит, что сейчас Югём сидит на полу и в кои-то веки Джинён смотрит на него сверху вниз) и целует его.

Джинён так много понимает, так больше, чем понимает сам Югём, и Джинён в итоге настолько решительнее. Он прикасается губами к губам Югёма, долго держит так и чуть-чуть, едва ощутимо, зажимает ему нижнюю губу своими.

— Вернись, - тихо повторяет Джинён близко-близко, практически ему в губы, а потом садится чуть ли не на самого Югёма, настолько вплотную, что невозможно не обнять. - Вернись, а потом что будет?

Югём не знает, что будет потом. Он слышит, как сейчас у Джинёна стучит сердце, и кроме сейчас всё равно ничего нет, даже следующего или следующего за следующим дня, когда надо будет уходить, никуда не денешься, придётся.

Сейчас они целуются ещё раз - Югём теперь приоткрывает рот, и Джинён ужасно медленно, ужасно нежно целует его губы, трогает языком дёсны, зубы, язык, а потом снова и снова и опять, только успевая переводить дух. У Джинёна губы раскрасневшиеся красиво очерченные, которые только лучше выглядят немного припухшими, и волосы на затылке невыносимо мягкие, когда зарываешься в них ладонью в ответ на поцелуи. Джинён трогает бедро Югёма, а потом больно и требовательно кусает его ключицу в широком вороте лёгкой островной рубахи - ровно так, чтобы стало понятно, что рубаха сейчас лишняя на каждом из них.

Джинён проводит языком по тёмному напряжённому соску, и Югём краснеет невольно от нового ощущения. Джинён, конечно, замечает - он всегда всё замечает, даже если не смотрит прямо, и ему сразу становится смешно. Глаза у Джинёна от смеха снова превращаются в полумесяцы с морщинками по бокам, только сейчас Югёму можно их поцеловать.

— Никогда не хотел рисовать людей, - Джинён ведёт пальцами по выступающим рёбрам по югёмовой бледной, только чуть загорелой, несмотря на недели на Филиппинах, коже. - А тебя хочу, не умею совсем, но всё равно хочу когда-нибудь.  
— Я просто тебя хочу, - срывается у Югёма на нидерландском, и Джинён хохочет совсем в полный голос, невыносимо противный и красивый сейчас. Он тянется снова поцеловаться, а потом чмокает Югёма в ухо и шепчет на том же нидерландском (то есть, всегда мог и ни разу они так не говорили?):  
— Знаю.

Рука Джинёна ложится ему на пах, и Югём закусывает губу от предвкушения. Он обнимает Джинёна заново, шарит руками по спине и спускается ниже - сжимая задницу, и это, чёрт бы подрал, так хорошо и правильно даже сквозь грубую ткань штанов, даже накануне того, как они расстанутся на целый оборот вокруг земли, и непонятно, зачем так не было с самого первого дня.

Они перемещаются к Джинёну на спальный угол, потому что на полу всё-таки жёстко и деревянно, и грязно тоже - Джинён начинает ныть об этом в тот же момент, когда Югём пытается стянуть с него оставшуюся одежду, а потом вовсе перелезает через Югёма, почти ложась животом ему на лицо, и вытаскивает из своего развала рабочих принадлежностей белоснежный футляр, где на поверку обнаруживаются не тушь и не графиты, как можно было бы ожидать, а целый специальный набор новёхоньких японских изобретений с самой с Дэдзимы.

— Долго ты меня ждал, - хихикает Югём и щиплет Джинёна за (наконец-то!) голую ягодицу. Джинён вдруг смотрит на него неожиданно серьёзно, проводит большим пальцем по щеке и говорит:  
— Буду ждать всегда.

Югём сплетает их ладони, тыкается носом Джинёну в ухо и бормочет:  
— Я тебя люблю и я привезу тебе такую же новую.

Джинён толкает его в грудь так, что Югём падает назад на спину, и у Джинёна очень смешливые, очень тёплые глаза, когда он смотрит на Югёма целиком, от макушки до пяток, словно пытаясь запомнить его такого абсолютно голого, дурацкого и любящего Джинёна на грядущие месяцы, чтобы жить их было полегче. Югём притягивает его на себя, трётся членом о член Джинёна, чувствует, как влажная головка чужого члена проезжается по его животу, и почти что готов кончать прямо сейчас ещё без применения всех предохранительных штук с Дэдзимы.

В итоге они как-то умудряются использовать их все - на Филиппинах длинный день, и длинная ночь, и вот прямо сейчас кажется, что никто никуда не торопится, будто Югёму не надо покидать Манилу. От мазательной японской штуки в комнате разливается цветочно-терпкий запах, смешивающийся с потом, и Югёму сонно кажется, что ничего более возбуждающего с ним в жизни не происходило. Наверное, правда, потому что с ним никогда раньше не происходил Джинён, и задница Джинёна, и обмазанные цветочной штукой руки Джинёна у него на члене.

Первый раз за всё время пребывания Югёма здесь ему удаётся заснуть без обязательного мытья перед сном - потому что Джинён засыпает первым, завалившись головой Югёму на плечо и закинув на него ногу, словно хотя бы сейчас отказывается просто отпускать.

Глупо, конечно, выходит, что они зачем-то начинают спать друг с другом в последнюю (как будто бы) ночь Югёма в Маниле, хотя могли бы спать так много-много ночей раньше. Но Джинён так и говорит, что они оба глупые, когда повторяет свой вопрос про потом. Югёму по-прежнему нечего ответить, но сейчас он может просто обнять Джинёна и спрятать лицо у него в изгибе шеи. Джинён вздыхает тяжело в его объятиях, Югём это чувствует всем своим телом.

— Господин миссионер тебя сегодня не дождётся.

Югём фыркает и целует Джинёну затылок. Какая разница, если платят ему крохи и ежедневно, а со дня на день уходить из Манилы вовсе.

— Помнишь, ты меня спрашивал про увидеть города с моих карт? - Джинён кладёт ладонь поверх югёмовой. - Я знаю, какие хочу. Тордесильяс.

В одном слове - длинном, конечно, но всё равно одном-единственном звучит вся боль мира с несуществующим делением, таким же мифологическим, как рыбы, которые умирают, если останавливаются. Джинён называет город, и в этой фразе сразу всё - каждое из существующих морских суеверий, все пути по мировым водам и судьбы тех, у кого вообще есть метрополия где-то там далеко, будь она едина или разрозненна.

— И Роттердам, - заканчивает Джинён в ответ на невысказанный вопрос Югёма.

И точно так же одного слова достаточно, чтобы наконец понять, как им правильно ответить на вопрос, что будет потом.

Югём не уходит сразу - корабли ходят каждый день, но не каждый корабль подходит ему, и у Югёма есть совсем немножко времени в запасе, чтобы надышаться не только противной и красивой Манилой, городом Джинёна, но им самим тоже. Подходящий корабль оказывается из Соединённых Провинций - больше никому из старого света не открыт пока путь туда, где восходит солнце.

Неказистый низкий домик кажется ужасно пустым без Югёма даже ему самому, когда он стоит на пороге последний раз и собирается отворить скрипучую деревянную дверь и отправиться в путь вокруг всего мира. Джинён спрашивает:  
— Примерно год получается?

Югём кивает, и Джинён пожимает плечами:  
— Я начну ждать через шесть месяцев на всякий случай. И расскажи, как добраться до твоего роттердамского лавочника, потому что наверное он тоже ждёт, а Ван Цзяэр может и оказаться в той стороне.

Корабли уходят и приходят каждый день, и это значит, что Югём может прийти обратно в любой из дней. Море не живёт согласно тому, как ему прикажет человек, как бы ни хотелось испанской да португальской короне верить в обратное, и это значит, что Югём может прийти раньше намеченного, а может - позже. Джинён обнимает его на прощание, целует в губы и отпускает очень легко и очень быстро. Отпускает, чтобы в последний момент окликнуть:  
— Югём.

Югём оборачивается, и Джинён по-нидерландски говорит:  
— Не умирай.

**Author's Note:**

> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNHwNreDp3A> под одним солнцем)


End file.
